Inbetween Dreams
by lupin'sveela
Summary: Story of Draco and Harry. Rated R for mature ideas: rape, abuse- physical and emotional, violent actions, etc. Please don't read if these subjects offend.


**A/N: The following deals with adult/ mature topics such as: men/men sexual situations, rape, and violence/ gruesome actions. Please do not read if this sort of thing offends. Disturbing story ahead. You have been warned.**

**This is slash and is rated R. Draco/Harry as a couple or at least a paring. Slightly OOC.**

**Oh, and I don't own anything involved with Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 1:Pain For My Pleasure**

He felt the familiar breath of the one he hated most. The warm breath that crawled out like a whisper. The breath of the one he craved and whom he wished would leave him to himself, granting him solitude instead of abusive, injurious beatings and harsh, demanding words.

He desired him most, as well, and the pain he received seemed to disappear once he slept. But despite his lover's vicious ways, his touch was what kept him alive and gave him some sort of duty or expectation to fight off the most dangerous wizard the world had ever come across.

"Potter, where do you think you're going?" It was Draco Malfoy's voice.

Draco sat in Harry Potter's bed, silver/ snow hair half in his eyes and half falling to the sides of his stern yet gorgeous face. A hellish angel face that beauty bestowed upon a demon. Draco was in the complete nude, between white sheets- the color and feeling of purity that Harry had once been.

"I was just going to shower." Harry said, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Harry lay, hair just as messy as always. Dark brown, almost ink colored and extremely shaggy. His body beneath blankets that kept him warm through the coldest of winters within Hogwarts castle.

He felt the sun peer through his window and grace his pale face. Rays of light touched his face so delicately. He needed the sun, to warm his cold and sore body. But, it would become sore again, to a more extreme extent, allowing no time to heal or appreciate the lovely warmth the sun provided and shared.

Draco had awoken a few hours before Harry and was deeply immersed and nearly finished with a potions book professor Snape had lent him the day before.

Draco was the utmost bothered as Harry bumped into him as he woke. Harry shivered slightly as he remembered and opened his eyes to find Draco there, remaining still. Many times Draco, after taking Harry in which ever way he pleased, would leave quickly without allowing Harry time to recover and ask him to stay. Draco didn't allow himself to become emotional in his relationships. It was not a common trait of a Malfoy. It was not expected or accepted.

It was morning and Draco was still in the golden boy's dormitory. Draco's face was filled with contained fury, anger that seemed to deepen each day, and each year.

"You won't move until I say so." Draco said, voice low but clear. Draco's form was above Harry and looking down, the way the two usually were together.

"Draco, I..."

"You will call me by my surname Potter." The voice of the commanding Lucias Malfoy spoke through his son. The noble, courtly, royal, dignified younger heir of the Malfoy estate was besides the common, low half-blood saint of the wizarding world.

Harry's temper was rising but he learned to control it when with Draco. The red tint of anger was not present on Harry's cheeks; his self- control with Draco was mastered. It had to be or else the skillful Slytherlin would use his knowledge of torture to test on the Potter child, and this he did as much as he could.

Harry despised how Malfoy called him by his last name. Draco and Harry were lovers- secret to all. Draco would not allow news to get out that he and scar head were intimate. Of course people would assume that he dominated the savior, and this he did not mind. Dominating the savior of the wizarding world, now that was something to be proud of in Draco's mind. After all he was of a higher class, and yet a disgrace would be placed on the Malfoy name if it were indeed tainted with Potter blood.

Many times Malfoy would play mind games with Harry and Harry himself couldn't find the truth to whether he really was Draco's lover. He felt often that everything he came to know, as their relationship may just have been one continuous dream, but then he noticed the marks all over his body.

Marks on his wrists and ankles, where ropes had held him secure. Bites all over his chest- never on his neck as people would see the marks and discover there was indeed someone in the golden boy's life. Marks between his thighs where Draco had bitten him. Burns from where Draco had created a vicious acid that he had dropped in various places on his back, abdomen, and chest.

Harry was so ashamed he covered up his body throughout all seasons. It was shame, not of the scars but the thoughts and responses he knew he would receive from his family and friends. A shame that people would think less of him, that Harry Potter- the boy who lived was allowing himself to be continually abused by the other side, the darker side. The black, hidden, secret side that Harry was not part of, except as an object, a toy to a rising, future leader.

And the odd thing was few suspected. In the summer Harry received a few raised eyebrows, but it was worth the stares than receive nasty whispers concerning abuse he was receiving.

"Lay back down." Draco said as Harry attempted to adjust himself on the four-poster bed.

"Malfoy, I've had enough." Harry said, eyes in a pleading stare. His emerald eyes were bright despite everything Malfoy had managed to do to him.

Draco's face which to all (besides a few trusted companions) showed evil glares, emotionless faces, and vacant of all emotions except immoral ones smirked in a frightening manner to Harry. Harry knew he was in for it. The way he looked down upon him, Draco didn't need to utter one word. Harry looked up and watched as Draco put his book aside and stare down into Harry's emerald- jade like eyes.

"I haven't. Now, turn yourself over." Draco commanded. Draco's voice was rich with domination, and rich in elite family breeding.

Harry didn't desire to feel Malfoy's body in his, let alone on his, as he was very sore. Sore from Malfoy, sore from Quttitich.

Harry somehow managed to study, practice and play Quittitch and still he had several hours here and there were Malfoy took him.

Harry's anger, which usually saved him from experiences, which he didn't desire, could not help him with Draco. Sure, he didn't desire to be raped and so roughly abused, but some part of Harry wanted Malfoy. Some miniscule amount, which could not save him in the end.

"Malfoy, why don't we just..."

"Shut it Potter."

Without thought, Harry's arms were above his head, waiting to be tied to his bedposts. If he didn't put his arms in place before Draco asked, knife slashes would have been down his arms in mere seconds. Draco seemed entranced by what damage he could do.

"Good boy." Malfoy said, as Harry obliged in obvious fear.

Harry hated and feared not being able to see what Draco might do to him. As Harry planted his face sideways he felt Draco sitting on his back, naked and tying silver ropes to his wrists and his bed in Gryffindor tower. The ropes seemed electric and hissed like serpents, tickling the wrists of the abused. As the Slytherin pounded into him, intense- electric shocks sprang through his arms.

Draco also managed to cover Harry's bed and sound proofed their space. Harry could scream and screech all he needed, damaging his vocal cords and still no one would hear a sound.

Harry felt Draco's arousal and Harry couldn't help himself, he felt slightly aroused as well. With a body like Malfoy's, Harry was surprised he was at all interested in him. Draco's body was long and lean, toned and fit. Harry's was scrawny and pale, but still beautiful just the same.

Malfoy seemed transfixed on Harry ever since they had met, even before Hogwarts- in Madam Malkin's robe shop.

When Harry refused his friendship, Draco turned bitterer than he had planned, even if Harry had been accepted/ choose to go to Slytherin. And part of Draco hated Harry for this, yes-- the wizard boy who was named savior and 'golden boy.'

Draco detested to Harry's mud blood and half-blood friends, and the big oaf Harry was seen with and great chums with.

Draco noticed and watched Harry whenever he had the chance. And too much success no one noticed their hostel feelings towards one another led to this.

"Oh sweet Merlin!" Harry shouted as Draco entered his backside, without bothering to prepare him.

"You like this do you? Well I can't let you hog all the pleasure." Just as Harry was beginning to enjoy Malfoy's thrusts, Harry felt a knife enter his back, not deeply, but enough to cause his pleasure to exit and pain to enter his mind.

Now Draco was beginning to enjoy himself. A smile, which Harry could not see, only imagine was spreading across the face of the royal Slytherin.

"Ummm, owwww." Harry made heard, as he felt his blood roll down his back. In wisps like smoke, thin lines of deep red poured out of Harry's body and onto his sheets. Harry felt the warmth of his blood creep out of him as if something besides blood was leaving his body, another life. It was not death for Harry, it was his spirit.

"You aren't enjoying this are you scar head?" Draco said between moans.

"How can I? You sick fuck! You're sticking a knife into my back!" Harry shouted, but wish he hadn't quick, as Malfoy thrust into him further and harder.

"How dare you disrespect your superior!" Draco said.

"My superior, how—" But Harry's voice was stopped as Malfoy placed a silencing charm over the green-eyed wizard. Harry's mouth moved as his thoughts were nowhere besides within his frighten and angered mind.

"Much better."

**End of chapter? Yes, for now.**

**I'm not sure I will update this. I was feeling anger/ depressing images enter my mind. However if I do, Harry's thoughts will be made noticed.**

**Thank you if you read it, sorry if you didn't enjoy it.**


End file.
